Frostbite
by LooLooTaroo
Summary: ...I'm not a fan of summaries...Thorki...Thorki in all its glory


"Stop this…." His voice is quiet, hushed. "…This….this isn't right,"

"Sure it is," Says another; a low, sensual murmur.

"Brother, I…."

"Want me…..You _want_ me," a pale hand runs down the exposed, trembling chest before it.

" _AH_!"

The hands push at the remnants of clothes on the broad, reluctant chest before them. The long white shirt has been unbuttoned and now hangs open down the middle, exposing more and more skin as insistent hands roam.

"Thor," purrs the voice.

"I-it's wro…isn't it…wrong…? Loki? ….Loki?" His voice sounds small, unsure in the darkness. He is sitting up against his headboard, where he'd stumbled back to when his brother had straddled him. Loki rolls his hips, brushing his naked backside against the swelling in Thor's pants.

"Does it feel wrong?" He rolls against Thor's hardness again, letting his fingers tug at the strings that lace the offensive pants closed.

"Loki….Loki…n-no….don't…." Thor gasps, heavy lidded eyes drinking in his seducer. "Oh, oh….oh…" His head falls back in rapture, long locks of blonde hair sprawling over the huge plush pillows cradling him.

Loki cranes forward to kiss his brother as Thor's hungry hands find his small hips, grinding them forward against his own.

"Thor," Loki whispers against his lips, hand going behind him to rub his brother's erection through the heavy fabric. "Thor…"

"Ah…"

"Make love to me."

"I….I musn't…Brother I musn't!"

" _Thor_!" Loki's long pale arms stretch out over his tanned lover, shuddering as Thor burrows his face in the nape of his neck. Thor puts his hand behind Loki's head, burrowing it in his hair and holding him close. Then he sits up, pushes him back, and stares up into the gleaming green eyes before him.

"You mustn't do this to me, mustn't _speak_ these things to me! We are brothers, we-we-"

"We share no blood," Loki cocks his head, smiling wickedly at his flustered companion.

"There is more to family than blood! I must be strong for us both, you must understand! I…I c-"

Loki rolls his eyes as Thor begins, then reaches out and lets his hands fall onto his brother's shoulders with a 'clap.' He rocks back, pushing the mattress with his feet to end flat on his back. He brings Thor with him, pulling him down to lay out over his body. Thor's face flushes as he stares down at his beautiful younger brother, skin gleaming in the moonlight, hair fusing into the dark of the night.

"Must we go through this every time, brother?"

"I….I…" Thor stares down earnestly as Loki runs his knuckles gently over the other man's yearning face. Loki locks their gaze, taking Thor's hand and guiding it to touch his exposed manhood. Thor moans.

"Loki," he insists, gazing down at his partner with desperate eyes.

"Fuck me, Brother," Loki's voice is barely more than an exhalation, eyes small, glowing green darts of light.

" _Loki!_ " Thor groans, burying his face into his strong forearm.

"Fuck me," he whispers into his brother's trembling ear. Thor jerks away from his arm and uses it to clutch Loki instead.

"Oh-"

"Fuck me,"

"Oh, Loki!" Thor covers him in a crushing kiss. When at last they break free Loki brings his hands to Thor's well chiseled cheeks bones.

"You want me," his quiet voice is triumphant, almost challenging.

" _Yes_!" Thor hisses, hands flying frantically over the body below him. "Yes, Loki! _Yes!_ " He begins wildly mapping his brother's face with kisses, planting them on every inch his lips could touch. "Loki, Loki!"

His huge, calloused hands are scrabbling at the pants around his waist, his lips still ravishing the pale, slender man crushed beneath him. His weight collapses into Loki as he falls forward onto his elbows, hands going to bury in long black tresses. Their lips meet, a long, deep, _forceful_ kiss, and then Loki feels Thor between his legs and he shudders. There is a burning hot hardness pressing into his entrance, and a whimpering oaf possessing his lips. Loki smiles, spreading his legs wider and canting them towards Thor.

"Ah!" The blond gasps into their kiss.

"Mmmm," Loki rubs his body against the prodding member, arms going above his head as he stares up at Thor.

Thor's labored breathing and trembling hands are all the aphrodisiac Loki needs. When he is entered, slowly spitted by his brother, and Thor's long desperate groan fills his ear, he feels nothing but delight. He doesn't concern himself with pain, although there's plenty of it. He doesn't concern himself with anything but Thor's mouth attached to his ear, hungrily biting and sucking on the flesh. It sends bursts of hot air, and rumbling grunts down his spine and Loki groans.

Thor's first thrust is slow. He's shaking, eyes shut and mouth open. Below him Loki shudders, and brings his hands to Thor's neck and back. He lets out a long, languid sigh, and Thor jerks. Another convulsive thrust and they both cry out.

"Loki…." Thor moans into the other's mouth, and as they break apart his hips slide down again. He thrusts forward, deep, deep inside his brother.

"Ahhhahhhhh,"

"Oh….oh yes, yes, _yes_ Loki!" Thor's hand cradles his brother's head, bringing him closer into his earnest kisses, punctuated by the name he breathes out between each. "Loki. Loki. Loki….."

Loki allows himself to get lost in this, eyes drifting shut and neck craning to meet Thor's loving kisses, riding his brother with every push into his body. Thor is speeding up, beginning to find a rhythm as he moves to the nape of his partner's slender neck. Loki's hands fly down to bury in long blond hair, and he stares down at the man worshiping his body. He's at once filled with that madness, that pulsing feeling….his contempt, his love, his need. He clutches Thor's locks and pulls, a sharp, firm jerk. Thor gasps and looks up as Loki literally pulls his face closer. Loki's kiss is possessive, his touch desperate. Thor groans in response and Loki breaks their lips apart to lean in close to his brother.

"More," he whispers into the other's ear. " _More_ Thor!"

"Oh!" Thor pounds forward, eyes closed and roaring in his pleasure. "Oh Loki! Loki!"

"Ah!" The smaller man clutches his brother's shoulders, wincing at the force with which he's being taken. Their bed rocks beneath Thor's movements.

"Oh, oh, oh! Oh Loki! Yes! Yes!" His back arches, his face pulled into a rapturous smile. "Oh, Brother! You're so, so-!"

"Yes?" Loki purrs, reaching up to drape his long fingers onto his brother's chest. "What am I, Thor?"

"You…you! Ah! You're so good! It's so good!"

Loki gleams in delight. Thor is losing control.

"Ah! So beautiful! You're beautiful, brother! You're everything!" With a fluid motion of his strong muscles Thor pushes himself to a seated position, clutching his brother's frame fiercely. Loki shudders at the movement; Thor has stayed inside him and is now pushing deeper with each thrust. "I love you!" Thor slams his mouth over Loki's and Loki falls into this embrace in submission and delight.

 _Yeeeeeees._ Loki's eyes roll back as his hand goes to the sharp, stubbled chin of his lover. _Give in to me. Love me. Adore me. See me. Me._ _ **ME**_ **.**

"Loki I love you!" Thor shouts as their kiss breaks and his forehead collapses down onto Loki's chest. There is a fine sheen of sweat on the beautiful man's brow, which mingles with Loki's as he stays in this gentle embrace. Thor's hands go to Loki's arms, then he rises, gaze meeting the other man's in the dark. "Loki….Loki I love you so! I've always loved you, my brother, my brother!" He hugs him tightly, hips jutting. Loki shudders, eyes veiled, feeling the heat creeping through his body. His cheeks and his chest flush red and then he brings his dazed gaze to Thor. He is staring at Loki through his ecstasy, a hungry smile beginning to pull his lips.

"Thor…" Loki gasps between the rocking of his body.

The large man removes one of his arms from where they'd been wrapped around slender hips like a vice, and a huge, burning hot hand finds Loki's aching erection.

"Thor!" Loki's eyes widen and his hands fly to his lover's shoulders. "Oh, oh!"

Thor's giant hand alternates between squeezing and stroking Loki, who can feel himself skirt the edge of maddening bliss.

"Yes brother," Thor whispers. Loki's eyes fall shut and his mouth opens as Thor's hot breath fills his ear. "Yes…Show me. Show me your pleasure, give that to me!"

Loki's vision swims, his body shakes, and he wails as Thor drags his orgasm from him. With his release come the spasms; deep, shattering contractions that roll through his body and clutch the invader. Thor shouts and pulls his hand from Loki's convulsing member, bringing it down with a loud 'smack' on his pale backside instead. Loki cries out, body bowing in the last of his throws and then he sees his brother, staring with wild, enthralled eyes. He shudders, two parts pleasure and one part real fear as the thunder guardian lunges forward and seizes his waist. He barely has time to squeeze Thor's shoulders, to brace himself, before Thor latches his teeth onto his neck and begins pumping his hips with power that shakes Loki to his very core.

 _Oh…_ Loki shudders, submitting to this animalistic, indomitable force destroying his post-coital body. "Oh Thor…" A tiny whisper…had his brother even heard it?

" _AH! AHH!_ " His voice is rising, his need coming through in his loud, resounding timbre. In and out, again and again. Loki can only hold on, and squeeze his eyes shut, bracing against the rocking. It can't be very long, maybe just a few minutes more of this mad love-making, and then Thor shouts. The cry reverberates through the chamber and through Loki's flopping body.

"I'm! Yes….yes I'm…! Brother I'm-!" His face contorts, it looks like agony as his fingers clutch brutally at Loki's pale skin and he forces his rod deep, deep inside his body. "Oh! _OH!"_

"Nghh!" Loki's face squeezes, he winces as his lover's brutal thrusts spear him, and fill him with a hot spurt of fluid. Thor's rapturous gasp is thrilling as he throws back his hair and delivers another few pulses and convulsive jerks of his hips. His hands shake, his face twitches several times before, with a shuddering inhale, he can open his eyes. With a final slide in to his hilt, he pulls himself from his brother and Loki feels his partner sag. Thor falls into the pillow and then Loki is being pulled down with him.

"Oh….Oh," soft moans are escaping Thor's swelling lips as he languidly pulls his brother closer. "Oh, come _here_ , come here,"

Loki closes his eyes and smiles to himself as he complies and collapses against the mountain of muscle showering him with pets and coddles. The giant man holds him, rocks him, coos to him; peppering his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes…anything his soft, doting kisses can reach.

"Loki. Loki."

Hands trailing up and down his red, abused body, so careful, so loving. Loki sighs with a large smile as Thor's rumbling whispers send a shiver down his spine. There, ensconced in the warm, sweat slicked arms of his lover, he relaxes, dropping his head down to the huge chest he rests on.

"I'm starving, and I'll never move again. Ring for a maid." Loki playfully elbows his companion.

"I doubt they'd care much for our state," Thor grunts out a laugh, his forearm going to fall over his face.

"But I'll die without a drink," Loki whines.

"Let me," Thor goes to rise, but Loki's hand closes over his too quickly.

"No! No…you mustn't leave me…"

The surprise is replaced by a slow smile as Thor reaches out and brings his brother's body against his again.

"Without your warmth, what could I do?" Loki implores.

"Then what am I to do, fair brother? How can I deliver your wishes? You must let me go."

"Then you wish to leave me here to freeze?"

"You must…" Thor whispers, their noses touching, their eyes closed.

"Thor…" His hand rests gently, so gently, on the other's cheek. "Thor…"

"You must let me go…" Thor's hand now has gone to Loki's face in response, brushing a lock of his dark hair behind his ear.

"Will you refuse me?" Loki's eyes opened as his face drew into a most fantastic pout.

"Refuse you?" Thor gave a dramatically shocked face at his brother for this absurdity. "Refuse you?" He laughs, shaking his head and running passionate fingers through the black locks before him. "Nay brother, I can not. I never could." He hangs his head with another bittersweet laugh, then makes himself comfortable again on his pillow. "You've defeated me," he whispers into the following silence, gently brushing the pad of this thumb across Loki's lips

Loki smiles into the gentle gesture, and the look of adoration that radiates from his brother's face. "About time."


End file.
